


How To Watch and Give Yourself Away (In Just a Few Easy Steps)

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Eggsy & Roxy Friendship, Eggsy feels, F/F, Female Eggsy, Female Harry Hart, Gen, Roxy Is Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Eggsy does not do well at these spy things when tailing her sister and there are beautiful women around. Also it does not help her that Roxy is altogether amused by most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Watch and Give Yourself Away (In Just a Few Easy Steps)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoshishisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/gifts).



> I had fun writing for this exchange and with my recipient's requests (I hope you like this!). It gave me the excuse to watch the movie about seven more times each these past few days. :D Thank you to my friend and editor, meph, for agreeing to edit this fic for me.

Their first meeting, oddly enough, is at the restaurant called the Kingsman; she’s tailed her sister and one of her dates. She’ll never know why her sister likes this place, but at least she has great taste. Though her table by the bar does give her a good view of all the waiters and waitresses working in the place that night.

Definitely not a lot of bad views in it to complain about really. 

But the place was a little too high end for her tastes.

“I wish I knew how exactly my sister can even afford to come to a place like this.”, Eggsy said, glancing over at her sister and her date before turning her eyes away to start looking over the menu.

Roxy gives a little shrug. “I don’t know. But their food and drinks allow them to get some pretty good reviews in most food journals.”

Eggsy opens her copy of the drink menu and wrinkles her nose at the prices. “Mmm, a little too pricy on the drinks. The food too. She could have gone somewhere else. Like the little pub across the way.”

Roxy gives her a small grin as she rolls her eyes. “Everything’s a little too pricy for you, Eggsy.”

“Yeah, well everything is just a little bit pricey these days. Especially when you have to keep an eye on the family budget.” answers Eggsy shrugs one shoulder slightly.

“Is that why you’re constantly shadowing your mum and half sister when they go out? To keep an eye on the family budget? More so when they choose to go to the expensive places?”

“Partly.”

Roxy gives her an all too knowing look and gently places her hand on top of hers. “Eggsy, that’s not something you need to concern yourself with. Let both of them take care of themselves for once. And watch their own spending too.”

“Yeah well, someone has too. God knows that neither they nor my dear old step-father care too much about it.”

“Welcome to the Kingsman. May I take your drink order?” A short dark haired waiter comes over to their table with a small genial smile on their face, cutting Roxy off something that Eggsy finds she’s a bit grateful for, as they give their drink orders and order a bit of food to go along with it.. Roxy knows her a little too well for her liking at times.

It also gives her a chance to take another look around the place and maybe keep an eye on her sister, along with checking to see what her date was doing at their table. Across from Eggsy, Roxy merely sighs as she fiddled with the cutlery.

“So why is it that you and I never went to places like this while we were dating? Or rather why don’t you bring any of the boys with you on your little stake outs of your sister?”

Satisfied that her sister and the new date hadn’t done anything yet that really warranted her attention, Eggsy snorts as she turns back a grin tugs at her lips.

“One reason would be money, dear heart. Two, I couldn’t risk my dear father finding out about us. This is one of the few ritzy places left in town that he doesn’t somehow have a hand in the running of.” She covers her mouth with one hand to hide her incredulous grin. “And bring one of the boys here? Really? The loud mouthed buggers would be shouting and attempting to defend my dear little sister’s honor from her chosen suitor. So really you’re my best hope and choice in this, since I know that you won’t go rushing in like some crazy loon.”

The waiter returns to the table with their drinks, Roxy thanks them with a small nod and a smile. After the waiter leaves them alone again, she turns her attention back to Eggsy and snickers softly.

“Good to know where I stand with you even in the thick of things. That you would pick your ex over your best mates says how highly you must really think of me still.”

Eggsy shrugs as she drags her finger around the outer edge of her drink as she thinks about what Roxy had said. No matter what her feelings or thoughts might be about Roxy, it was still true that she thought very well of the other girl. Roxy had seen some of the worst parts of both her messed up family and herself, then afterwards still chose to stick around at her side. Loyal to the bone, is how the saying went she thought and it pretty well described Roxy to a ‘t’ she thought.

Something that most people didn’t have the guts to do even on a good day.

“Yeah well. It’s well deserved with you, Rox. You’re better than them at the spy stuff even on their best days. I -”

Swift movement in the corner of her eye catches her attention and Eggsy turns her eyes to follow it. One of the waitresses across the restaurant had caught her attention. She was an older woman with dark colored hair and she had a sharply stern face behind sharp glasses.

She looked very intense, confident, and in command of the tables that she tended too. One of which her half sister, Daisy, was sitting at her with her date.

“Eggsy?” Roxy sounded concerned, but she couldn’t find it within herself to drag her eyes away from watching the other woman.

“Holy hell. Look at her, Roxy.” She makes a small, slight gesture at the woman so as not to attract too much attention to either of them.

As if sensing that there are eyes upon her, the woman looks up and in their direction. Eggsy hides her face behind her hands. Roxy smirks at her when she notes the woman has disappeared likely back to the kitchens and set her crumpled up napkin back down on the table cloth.

“What? Did you even see her?” She would deny that her cheeks felt hot like she had blushed as Roxy laughed softly. Or even that she had been openly watching another woman when she had only ever even been in the place, to watch out for her sister.

“I did ‘even see’ her yeah.” Roxy answers as she takes a small sip of her drink with a half smile. “If anything, I do think that you have a type when it comes to women and men, Eggsy.”

“Yeah, probably.”

If Roxy was anything to go by certainly: it was that Eggsy apparently had a type when it came down to it where her future partner was concerned. If anything really, she was doomed at the end of the day.

Eggsy opens her mouth to say something else, but she’s distracted by the woman reappearing with a tray of food filled plates in one hand. After a few moments pass of her just watching the woman do her job - hopefully not watching in the way a creep would - she hears Roxy groan softly and immediately turns back to look at her.

“What? What is it?” Eggsy asks as she reaches for her drink and looks at the other girl who's now facepalming her own face.

“Don’t look now. But your step dad’s thugs just came into the place. Likely they’re back here to try and get this place as well as the manager of the place under his control again.” She hears the note of disgusted annoyance in her friend’s voice as she speaks quietly staring through her fingers now.

“Yeah? Well let’s both hope that they fail at whatever they came here to do. And that they don’t see us or my sister here.” Eggsy glances over her shoulder slightly and sees the group of guys at the door, taking note who was there. The ones who had entered, she noted mentally, were the ones currently in favor with her step-father. Though she was certain she could see a few others milling around outside.

“Should we do anything, Eggsy?”

Eggsy shakes her head, frowning slightly as she notices that the older woman has also taken note of their new guests.

“Nah. It would only attract unwanted attention to you and bring down my step-father’s wrath on me.”

Roxy shakes her head.

“Still wondering how your mother allowed that man into her life and yours.”, She says in a dry tone.

Eggsy snorts into her drink.

“You, me, and the rest of the world, Rox.”

Roxy opens her mouth to say something before she gets cut off by a loud voice and rolls her eyes as the rowdy group pushes its way towards their table.

“Well look who it is, boys. If it isn’t little miss Eggsy! What’s trash like you doing in a nice little place like this?”

She sighs, exasperated, as she takes a sip from her drink before answering the question, in the corner of her eye, she can see her sister frowning in their direction. The beautiful older waitress is now nowhere nearby that she can see. Perhaps into the kitchens again? She can also see a group of 4 other waiters and waitresses standing nearby as if waiting for something to happen as they stood there together.

“I could ask the same of you, John. Why are you and your boys back in here after the last failed attempt?”

An annoyed look crosses the man’s face as his companions whisper noisily to each other behind him before he nudges her shoulder roughly with one finger.

“You know well enough why we’ve come back here, girl. Just some business to settle here. However I think you should leave if you know what’s good for you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy shakes her head as she reaches for her drink. “Nah, don’t think so. ‘Sides my friend and I still have our drinks to finish. Maybe get some food as well. I hear the food here is simply divine.”

“Now you listen here, you little -”

“Before you even think about finishing that sentence, I really must ask you all to leave. I have had a rather trying day and I would hate to add you all to it.”

Surprised, both Eggsy and John look over to their right find that somehow the older woman has managed to get the jump on them; looking very calm and serious as she interrupts. In high heels too, Eggsy notes when she takes the chance to get a good look at her. John however snarls and leans towards her.

“Can’t do that, lady. We have business with your manager that -”

The woman’s expression doesn’t change as he tries to intimidate her. “You can tell your boss that our answer still hasn’t changed from the last time he sent his men in here.”

“Listen lady. We can come in with more people any time and shake this place down. Or burn it down. Your choice.”

Eggsy decides to take this moment to intervene.

“Look here, I think that it is really for the best that you and your lot leave now, John. You know how my old man gets when he’s kept waiting for answers. Or money. Besides my friend here, just recorded your threats as I’m sure a dozen others have done too. Someone’s probably called the coppers.” Here she glances at Roxy, who nods quickly and she can see over her shoulder a couple of other people with their phones out who are also nodding as well.

The snarl leaves John’s face as one of the guys in the group starts nervously pulling on his sleeve and whispering that they should get going, that the boss is waiting for them to return.

“Yeah alright. But we’ll be back soon and you better watch yourself, Eggsy.”

The woman finally lets out a short relieved sigh as they leave the restaurant and Eggsy turns her attention back to her. “Name’s Eggsy. And this lady here is my friend, Roxy.”

The woman gives them both a small smile before she is all business again as she’s gesturing at her fellow co-workers to get back to work.

“I’m Harry Hart. Pleasure to meet you both. ”

0

Three days later, a silent nervous Eggsy opens the door of the currently quiet restaurant and looks around to see if Harry is there. Not seeing her around yet, she frowns, and goes to the one currently tending to the bar.

The black haired woman looks up at her approach with a calm face and a small smile that eases her nerves somewhat. 

“Hello. Can I get you anything?”

Right. What was she here for again?

“Ah, is there a Harry Hart working today? Or this evening even? She said I could find her here.”

The woman laughs softly as she puts the cleaning rag in her hand down on the counter top.

“Ah! You must be Eggsy, the girl that Harry helped stop a fight from breaking out in our restaurant and helped kick out those young fools with your lady friend. Very decent of you to help out with that mess.”

She blinks. “Right. No problem, happy to help. Where can I find Harry?”

The woman grins slightly, her voice amused when she answers.

“You can find Harry at our sister pub across the street. She’s usually doing a shift or two there a few times a week. She might also be on her break.”

“Thanks.”

“And the name’s Merlin.”

Eggsy nods, slightly confused still at the odd yet easy going interaction as she heads for the now open door.

“Right. Thanks, Merlin.”

Now back outside, Eggsy, moves to stand next to a car as she looks for the pub that Merlin had mentioned. After a moment or two, she finally spots the little non descript looking pub, crosses the street after checking both sides of the road, and goes inside the pub. It takes Eggsy less than a moment to find the woman, and she heads over to her. Harry looks up from her book at her approach and beams at her.

“Hello, Eggsy. How nice to see you again.”

“Nice to see you too, Harry. Listen, I was wondering if I could take you out on a date sometime?” If Roxy had been here with her, Eggsy, was sure that she would be shaking her head at how outright she had spoken while skipping over -- in Roxy’s opinion -- necessary pleasantries. Harry, Eggsy noted had closed the book in her hands and put it on the table between them, pinning her in place where she stood with a serious expression. “What about the young miss, I saw you with at the restaurant three nights ago? Are you and she, what’s the right term that the younger people use these days, an item?”

“Roxy? Nah, she and I are just very good friends now. I just drag her around places when I need a friendly wingwoman or something.”, answers Eggsy as shakes her head quickly.

“Excellent. Then I would happy to go out with you sometime, Eggsy.”, Harry answers as a smile returns to her face. “However for now I would like to get know you. So will you sit so that we might chat?”

“Great! I’d be happy too.”, Eggsy answered as she had to hold herself back from cheering out loud as she sat down across from Harry.


End file.
